Love Song for No One
by TowMondler
Summary: What if Chandler and Monica met by fate and never knew it? What if fate steps in again to put them together?
1. Could have met you in a sandbox

*This takes place about season five. And I changed some of Monica's past around, such as she was never fat, and her parents were wealthier than they are supposed to be in the show. This is the first time I've ever done a prologue! Crazy huh? Well, anyway, please drop me a note and tell me how you like the start of it and if I should continue. Thanks.*

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own neither the song nor the characters. They are, however, on my Christmas list. 

__

1976:

Chandler Bing stood in the playground and watched the kids swing and slide and play and be merry. He was with his mother in New York to promote her new book, and she had thought it would be a good idea to take him to the park. So that's where he was now, in the park, against his will, with his nanny Laurie, whom he had desperately tried to separate himself from. He kicked a rock away from his foot and stuck his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the bench where Laurie was sitting. She was coming towards him. He looked around hurriedly for somewhere to run and hide. No luck. He was stuck. 

"Chandler?" He glanced up at her. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I told you already that I didn't want to be here," he explained rolling his eyes and wishing for the hundredth time that day alone that he had been allowed to stay home with his father. But no, his father had insisted, practically demanded that Chandler should see New York with his mother. That it would do him good. 

"Well you're here now, so can't you go play like other normal seven-year-olds?" Normal. The word hit Chandler and he physically flinched. He didn't feel that he was normal such as other children his age were normal. Other seven-year-olds he was sure weren't plotting their get away plans. He didn't feel like standing there and listening to her list off the reasons he should go play, so he ventured over to the swings. It was hidden partially by the slide for an easy escape route. He was not afraid of being in the strange city alone, he knew what hotel they were staying in and had money that he had snatched from his mother's pocket for a cab. At seven, he had been left alone far too many times for him not to have acquired skills that were well beyond him. His mother was always off somewhere doing something with her novels, and his father....well, God knows where he went all the time. His nanny was a college student who only cared enough for him not to get killed or hurt, otherwise he was left to his own free devices. That was the way it worked, and that was the way that they all liked it. His parents liked that they only saw him when they felt it was necessary and he felt the same way about them. As he made his way towards the trees he heard sniffling. Sitting in the sandbox, partially shaded by the large oak tree, sat a little girl. She looked to be about a year or two younger than him. Her dark hair fell in soft curls to her shoulders and was held back with blue ribbon which matched the dress she was wearing For a child sitting in a sandbox in a park, she was surprising dressed up. When she heard him approach, bright blue eyes, now rimming with tears, turned to look up at him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't seem to be hurt, although sometimes he knew you couldn't tell. His parents had known enough to teach him basic first aid figuring he would be off on his own so much. 

"Yes," she answered sniffling again. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He turned to leave and then hesitated.

"What's the matter then?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and seemed to study his face to deem if he was trustworthy or not. 

"I can't find my brother or my Nana," she said sniffling again. "Nana told us if we were good at lunch she would take us to the park. They went to get ice cream and I was lagging behind. Ross always says that I do that, and then I got caught in a crowd of people and I lost them." 

"I can help you find them," he offered and her face lit up and for the first time, he saw the dimples that formed when she smiled. 

"Could you?" He shrugged. So he wouldn't run off today, there was always tomorrow to give his mother and caretaker a heart attack. He reached out a hand for her to take. She took it and climbed to her feet and brushed the sand off her dress. 

"My name's Monica," she told him smiling. 

"I'm Chandler," he said. She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Chandler," she repeated. "I like it." They found Laurie and explained who Monica was and what had happened. Laurie looked at the pretty little girl with the red and swollen eyes. 

"We can find them, sure," she said offering out her hand and leading the two children to find a police officer to help them. After a while, Chandler and Monica sat on a bench and kicked their feet in sync while waiting. 

"Monica!" A voice cried out. They saw a older woman running pulling a little boy behind her. She looked clearly panicked and frazzled. The woman let go of the boy's hand and picked up her granddaughter and smothered her with kisses. "Are you okay? I was so worried! What happened?" She didn't wait for a response before turning on Laurie and the police officer and began bombarding them with questions. Monica leaned over to whisper in Chandler's ear.

"That's my Nana. She gets worked up sometimes," she informed him knowledgably. He nodded. Her brother reached out and punched her arm. 

"I'm glad you're okay boogerbreath," he said shuffling his feet against the pavement. Then he turned his face away as if he hadn't said anything at least somewhat nice to his sister. 

"This is Chandler," Monica said tugging on her grandmother's sleeve. "He helped me."

"Well, thank you Chandler," the woman said winking at the young boy. "Come along Ross, Monica. We have to go call your parents and let them know you're okay before they both have coronaries." She took Monica's hand in one hand and Ross's in the other and pulled them towards the park exit. Monica turned her head slightly and lifted her hand and waved. Chandler lifted his hand and waved back and then sighed and went back to staring at the other children on the swings. 

*So okay, this is just the first part, but please review and tell me how it was so far. Okay, I have to go read "All the King's Men" now. *


	2. Could have passed you on a sidewalk

It's been awhile since a John Mayer song popped up in one of my fics, huh? However, I've been dying to use this song since I heard it. So it's by him, obviously, and please review because it would make my day.

Disclaimer: However much I want to own both John Mayer and the cast of friends, sadly, I don't think it's going to happen

__

24 years later:

"Chandler?" He groaned and turned around to see who was calling his name. It was his blind date, set up for him by his secretary who was sure that her boss wasn't getting out enough. He plastered a smile on his face which he was sure wasn't going to last longer then a few minutes and stood up and shook the woman's hand. 

"Hi," she said brushing her light brown hair out of her eyes. 

"Hi," he replied back and pulled her chair out for her and then pushed her back in. At least this one was pretty. The others had ranged from slightly unattractive to flat out frightening looking. "You must be Rachel. Right? Rachel Green?"

"That's me. And you're Chandler Bing." She took a sip of the water that was sitting on the table. "That's an interesting name."

"It is isn't it?" They both chuckled. "I never liked it." A memory faded by time and insignificance suddenly appeared in his mind. Like all memories, it was fragmented. The park, a little girl, she said that she liked his name. It could have been even a dream. What was this doing in his head? But for some reason, he couldn't get it out, and he couldn't exactly piece it together. He ordered and made small talk with Rachel. She was very nice, she was the nicest woman that he had been forced on a blind date with. 

"I have a personal question," she said leaning forward. "You're pretty normal. What are you doing on a blind date?"

"I was just going to ask you that!" He said laughing. 

"I promised my friend who told me that I was taking too long to get over a breakup, and you?"

"Secretary afraid that my love life is in the gutter," he said shrugging.

"And is it?"

"My love life? Or lack there of, should be more like it." He took another drink of wine. This was going better then he had thought, and yet that memory was bothering him. He would have to remember to ask his mother about it. It was doubtful that she would remember, but he would give it a try at least. They finished eating, and he walked her back to her apartment where they exchanged numbers. He pocketed it while he was walking home. He was so busy trying to place the disjointed memory that he ran right into a woman who was walking down the sidewalk with her boyfriend. He mumbled a quick apology and looked up at the woman. Her dark hair swirled in the windy air, and she gave him a small smile in acceptance of her apology. They kept walking and he kept walking, but he couldn't help but turn around and watch her walk away. 

Monica sat across from her boyfriend in the crowded restaurant. They had been dating for about a month or so. He was a friend of her brother's, and he was an actor. Things had been going well so far. She had never been any good at relationships, but he seemed nice, not so bright, but nice and she was keeping her fingers crossed on this one. He got the check and helped her with her coat and led her out into the chilly New York night. As they walked back to her apartment, a man bumped into her. She glanced up at him as he mumbled an apology. She gave him a small smile to show him that she was okay and then Joey tugged on her arm and they kept walking. She wanted to glance back once more, but Joey was keeping them at a fast pace. 

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said waving her hand. She turned her head slightly but she couldn't see the man anymore. It didn't matter anyway. He was a stranger. Someone she would never see again. But there was something when their eyes had met. She shook the ridiculous thoughts out of her head and kept walking to keep up with her date. 

__

Staying home alone on a Friday

flat on the floor 

looking back on old loves or lack there of

and after all the crushes have faded

and all my wishful thinking was wrong

I'm tainted 

I hate it

"Mom?" 

"Chandler?" There was a pause. "Are you all right?" He should have known that she would panic at the sound of his voice, he never called her unless something was wrong. 

"I'm fine. I had a question," he tried to phrase it just right in his head. "I keep having this partial memory and there's a girl in a park and something about....a sandbox?" 

"I don't know sweetie sorry," his mother had really stopped paying attention, he could tell. "Maybe call Laurie, she might know." Well, if his mother hadn't remembered it, it couldn't have been a significant memory. 

"Never mind," he said. "Thanks anyway." His mind raced, he still couldn't get the image of a little girl out of his head. Blue dress, blue eyes rimmed with tears. Who was she? He hung up and noticed that his answering machine was blinking. 

"Hi Chandler, it's Rachel. I'm having a party on Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. So anyway, call me back." They had gone to lunch once since the dinner, and to a movie. She was nice enough, and he liked her. At least as a friend. 

Monica scanned the place for Joey and her brother Ross. She spotted them on the orange couch in the center of the place and came over and slung her coat over the back and leaned in and gave Joey a kiss.

"Did you find the place okay?" Joey asked. She nodded and looked around the coffeehouse. It was a cute little place with a cute little name: Central Perk. She liked the casual atmosphere of the place. 

"Who discovered this place?" She asked. 

"Remember that blonde I dated for awhile?" Ross asked. "You know, the one that was a little strange. What was her name?"

"Phoebe," Monica supplied taking a sip of Joey's coffee while she waited for hers to arrive. 

"That was it, anyway, she played guitar in here sometimes and told me that there was this great little coffeehouse in the Village that I should try out. She was nice enough, but a little out there." 

"More like a lot out there," Joey mumbled remembering the stories that Ross had accumulated over the month or so that he dated her. 

"No, she was sweet," Monica said defending the woman. "Oh before I forget, Ross? Do you remember Rachel Green?"

"The one that went to high school with you?" 

"Yes. I ran into her a few months ago and we've been having lunch all the time and she's having a party on Saturday that she wants us to go to. What do you say?"

"Count me in," Joey said leaning forward and kissing her neck.

"Thanks," she turned to Ross. "And you?"

"Well, I had big plans for the night," he started to decline, but Joey interrupted him.

"Dude, rearranging your collection of movies and books in alphabetical order is not having plans." Ross looked offended and then turned bright red.

"Fine. I'll be there," he said. "And those are perfectly acceptable ways to spend a night."

"Sure," Joey nodded and slipped his arm around Monica and took a drink. 

__

I'm tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

so tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

Get here

Chandler arrived for the party and Rachel greeted him at the door and took his coat. 

"Come in," she said pulling on his hand to the group of people congregating near the door. She introduced all her friends to him and then pulled him to the next group. Halfway through the introductions were made, the phone rang interrupted their greetings. Rachel handed her glass of wine to Chandler and ran to answer it. 

"Hello?" She paused, listening to the other side of the conversation. "Oh that's too bad. I'm sorry. I hope that you feel better. I certainly will miss you. Get better, sweetie." She hung up and sighed. 

"Something the matter?"

"No, that was just my friend that I wanted you to meet and she's sick and she's not going to be able to make it."

"That's too bad," Chandler said. Rachel nodded and bit her nail until a glass broke in the kitchen and she ran off towards the sound. 

"Can I get you anything?" Joey stood poised in Monica's doorway ready to go get her anything that she could possibly want. 

"No thanks," she said waving her hand and moaning as she grabbed the bucket next to her bed and emptying out her stomach. Joey took the disgusting can in his hands and took it to the bathroom to clean up. Then he brought back in a cold compress and stuck it on her feverish forehead.

"I'm sorry you feel so terrible," he said sincerely. He was honestly a nice guy. She gave him a feeble smile before she had to puke again and then tried to close her eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

"I'll go make you some soup," Joey offered.

"You don't make soup," she pointed out.

"Good point, I'm going to go buy some," he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and then grabbed his keys and left as Monica leaned over to call Rachel and break it to her that she wouldn't be able to go to the party. It was a shame too, because she had really wanted to go. 

__

searching all my days just to find you

not sure who I'm looking for

I'll know it

when I see you

*It was the craziest thing. I had the entire thing written and somehow my computer didn't save it. So I had to rewrite it and when I did that, I broke the song up into two different parts. So please review because I've had to write this twice now! *


	3. And watched you walk away

~* Thanks so much for reviewing! If you would so kindly do it again, then I would be so appreciative! Okay, here's the rest of the song and the third chapter. Tell me what you think~* 

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue. If you did I wouldn't know what to do, and it would make me oh so blue

Chandler browsed the shelf for Advil. Rachel's party the night before had left him with quite a hangover, and he had found, much to his dismay, that there was no Advil in his apartment. So he had forced himself out of bed and went down to the drugstore on the corner. He heard the bell over the door ring to signify that someone had walked in and turned his head to see. A woman with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in with sunglasses on. She was wearing sweatpants, but he could clearly see that she was beautiful. She walked straight back to the pharmacist and told him her name. He didn't catch it over the sound of the other customers in the place. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She tapped her fingers against the counter as she waited. She seemed so familiar, like he had seen her before. He pulled his eyes away and picked up the bottle and made his way to the counter. As he stood in line to pay for it, the woman made her way to the front of the store and the door. She caught his eye before she left and gave him a small smile. Chandler moved up farther in line. He and Rachel had decided the night before that they were good friends. That was it. 

"I don't know," Rachel had said. "It just seems like you're attached to someone else."

"That's the funny thing," he said shrugging. "I'm not."

"I know, but I just...sense that you're looking for someone or something else." She shrugged. "I think that it may be better this way." He had agreed. Rachel was not Miss Right for him, she was simply Miss Good-Enough-For-Right-Now. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to continue dating. But what had stuck with him was what Rachel had said. That he was looking for something else. He had no idea what he was looking for. He knew that he would know when he saw it, but until then there would be no instrumental music in the background for him while he prepared a picnic in the park, or any of those other cliches. There would be no writing of love songs. The only song he would be writing would be a love song for no one. He knew she was out there, that perfect person for him, but he didn't know where or when he would meet her. He was just praying it was soon. 

Monica grabbed her prescription and felt that uncanny feeling that one gets when they feel like someone is staring at them. Sure enough, there was a man looking at her as if he was trying to place her from somewhere. And he looked vaguely familiar to her as well. She gave him a small smile as she left and hurried back to her apartment. She still wasn't feeling well, and she couldn't wait to get back to her bed. She got to her apartment building and walked up the steps to her apartment. Once inside, she collapsed on the bed and thought about the guy in the drugstore. He had been okay looking. Okay, who was she kidding, he had been gorgeous. Joey, she reminded herself. She had Joey. And he was sweet, and maybe not so smart, but he seemed to be able to put up with her and that was saying a lot. But still, they seemed to be better off as friends. She made a mental note to talk to him about it and see what he had to say. She sighed and got herself comfortable in her bed and closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. 

__

until then I'll hide in my bedroom

just staying up all night just to write

a love song for no one

I'm tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

so tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

Monica glanced over the titles of the books trying to find the one that she wanted. It was her favorite book and had been since she could remember. She searched the books in alphabetical order until she came to Fitzgerald and triumphantly found the last copy of _The Great Gatsby_. She snatched it off the shelf and went to pay for it. She heard a voice call out her name as she neared the counter. 

"Monica?" She turned around and smiled at the sight. 

"Rachel!" She gave her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to your party last week." 

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?" Monica smiled. 

"Much, thanks. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually meeting my friend for coffee," Rachel explained.

"Oh, there's this great place in the Village with a cute little name...um...Central...Perk, Central Perk .You should try it."

"Oh, thanks, I will. What book are you getting?" Monica held up the book so that Rachel could read the title.

"It's my favorite," Monica admitted. "My old copy has seen better days so I thought that I would just come and get a new one." 

"You know, my friend loves that book too. He always makes references to it. You should meet him, he's meeting me in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch, and," she glanced at her watch. "I'm already late."

"I understand," Rachel leaned in and gave her one more hug. "Call me and we can get together some time."

"I will." Rachel saw her friend and waved to him and said goodbye to Monica and hurried over to meet him. Monica made her way to the counter and paid for the book and hurried out of the bookstore to make it to lunch with Joey where she would break it to him that she had came to a decision. They were better as friends. She didn't know how he would take it, but she knew that they weren't working out together and this was something that she had to do. She sighed and made a silent resolution to do it and opened the restaurant door. 

"Who was that?" Chandler asked as Rachel sat down at the small table that he had gotten.

"An old friend of mine. The one that got sick and couldn't come to the party?" Rachel took her coat off and swung it over the back of the chair. 

"She couldn't stay?"

"She was meeting someone," Rachel explained picking up the menu and looking over it to see what she wanted. 

"Hey, while you order, I'm going to run over and see if they have the book that I want," Chandler said standing up and walking over to the fiction section. He ran his finger over the spines and searched for _The Great Gatsby._

"Excuse me," he pulled a clerk over to help him. "Do you have any copies of _The Great Gatsby_?"

"Sorry, sir, a woman just bought the last copy," the clerk shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks," Chandler said sighing. He went back to Rachel.

"No luck?" She asked. He shook his head. It wasn't a new book on the best sellers list. What were the odds of someone coming in just minutes before him and buying the last copy? It was perplexing. 

I could have met you in a sandbox

I could have passed you on a sidewalk 

could I have missed my chance?

and watched you walk away

oh no way

"Mr. Geller would like to see you in his office," his secretary, the one responsible for setting him up with Rachel, handed him his messages. Chandler sighed. He liked his boss, he was a nice guy, but no one liked to be called to the boss's office. He nodded and took off his coat and went down the hall to the large double doors that led to Jack Geller's office. He knocked and heard the man tell him to come in, so he did and found himself in the extremely large office. 

"Hello Chandler," Jack said motioning for Chandler to come sit down.

"Hello Mr. Geller. What can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to know how the numbers were coming along for the Sullivan contract."

"Very good sir," he was interrupted from his report by the shrill ring of the phone. Jack held up a finger to signify for Chandler to hold on while he answered. 

"Hello?" Jack paused. "Hi honey. I'm sure that everything is okay. No, Monica just probably...she just probably was busy....and...she's a big girl now Judy....would you like me to call? Now, Judy...I...sure...bye." He hung up and sighed. "Chandler, listen to me, stay single." Chandler gave a small chuckle. 

"Problems with the wife?"

"She wants me to call and check up on my twenty-eight year old daughter. Why you might ask? Because Monica forgot to call her back, or maybe just didn't want to, not that I can blame her. She's afraid something has happened, and this is just another opportunity for her to rub in that Monica isn't married yet." He sighed again. "Poor Mon. Anyway, where were we?" 

"The Sullivan..." the phone rang again. Jack gave Chandler an apologetic smile and answered. 

"Hello? Hi Mon. Please call your mother back and tell her that you're not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Yes, sweetie, thanks." He smiled. "She's a good girl." He showed Chandler a picture. "Of course, this was when she was little." Chandler studied the picture. The little girl looked so familiar. Dark hair, blue eyes. Where had he seen her before? 

__

I could have met you in a sandbox

I could have passed you on a sidewalk

could I have missed my chance?

and watched you walk away

Monica arrived at Rachel's apartment for another party a week later. Joey had come, but just as her friend, since that was what they decided to be. Rachel pulled the door open and smiled widely.

"Monica! You made it!" Monica gave her a hug and followed her into the apartment. Rachel took her and Joey's coats and hung them up and while Joey made a beeline for the food table, Monica wandered around the room and tried to make small talk with the other guests. Tried was the key word. The people were driving her crazy. She wanted to sneak out, but Joey was flirting with a girl and she didn't want to interrupt him. So she just aimlessly wandered trying to find a decent conversation among the crowd. When she finally could take no more, she grabbed her coat and with a glass of wine in one hand, she climbed out onto the fire escape in Rachel's room. She sighed as she let the cold night air whip around her. She leaned her head back against the brick and closed her eyes. That was better, she thought to herself. She would just stay out here for a little while and then try to pry Joey away from his latest conquest and then make their leave. 

Chandler scanned the party once more. Rachel was off busy somewhere, and he hadn't really met her other friends. He was, in short, extremely bored. He picked up his glass of wine and tried to talk to the Italian who was flirting with two girls at once. Now, there was a skill that Chandler admired. 

"Hello," Chandler smiled at the group of three. 

"Hi," the man extended his hand, which was covered in some sort of sauce, then quickly pulled it back and wiped it off before extending it once more. "I'm Joey."

"Chandler."  
"Are you a friend of Rachel's?" Joey asked. 

"Yes, newly acquired friend. You?"

"My friend is one of her oldest friends, so here I am. Although," he paused glancing around the crowded room. "I seem to have lost my friend." The one woman standing there began to run her hand over Joey's arm and Joey lost interest in both his friend and Chandler. After a few more vain efforts to join a conversation, Chandler began to get his things to head out. He heard the annoyingly familiar voice of one of his ex-girlfriends. 

"Janice!" He hissed and turned on his heel and fled into the bedroom. He could hear her making her way to put her coat on the bed. He spotted the fire escape and climbed out. When he looked down, he saw a woman sitting there.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know it was taken," he quipped and turned to leave.

"Oh, no it's fine, I can share," she told him lifting her head up. Bright blue eyes met dazzling blue eyes as they shared a moment before both opened their mouths to speak. At the same time, their mouths opened and out spilled the words: 

"It's you." 

__

I'm tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

so tired of being alone

so hurry up and get here

you'll be so good

you'll be so good for me

Oh, I know you'll be so good

for me, for me

*~ I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer. This week has been crazy insane for me. But it's all okay now, even though I'm technically supposed to be doing English right now. Oh well. So they've met, what do you think will happen? Review and tell me how you like it and if I should keep going.~*


	4. I'm tired of being alone

~* So here is the fourth part. I've decided to make this one a little longer then I had originally planned, but only if you guys still like it. Cause I can cut it shorter...okay, I'm done being insecure, so please read it and tell me what you think!~*

Disclaimer: Here's a story: There once was a girl named Jillian. She really liked to write and so she made up stories, but here's the thing. She doesn't own the characters. So please don't sue. The end. 

"There you guys are!" Rachel stuck her head out onto the fire escape where Monica and Chandler were standing staring at each other as they had been for the past minute without uttering another word. Rachel looked from one to another. "Chandler, this is Monica. Mon, this is Chandler."

"Nice to meet you," Chandler wasn't sure where he had found his voice, but it came out clear as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She looked down at it as if she had forgotten what to do with it. 

"You too," she said taking it. They didn't let go right away, and Rachel heard her name being called. 

"It's cold out here you guys, why don't you climb back in?" Her name was called more insistently and she turned around. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Monica suddenly looked down and was aware that they hadn't let go of the other's hand. 

"Monica," he repeated. "Monica what?"

"Geller," she said as if her name was foreign to her. 

"Wait, is your father Jack Geller?" 

"Yes?" She waited for him to explain how he knew this. 

"I work for him."

"You work for my father?" Chandler nodded. He had said his daughter wasn't married. That meant that she wasn't married. That was certainly a plus. 

"Yes, I do."

"Chandler? That's an interesting name," she threw it around in her head for awhile before deciding. "I like it."

"Thanks," he said blushing. Blue eyes, dark hair. He had heard that before. He definitely heard that before. 

"Should we go inside?"

"I really don't want to go back to the party." No he undeniably didn't not want to go back into the party now. All he wanted was to stay with her. Learn more about her. As if this was his purpose in life was just to know her. 

"Neither do I." She bit her bottom lip as she thought. "Let me just tell my friend that I'm leaving and we can go." Her friend. They climbed back inside and she went up to the Italian man that Chandler had just been talking to.

"Joe? I'm leaving. Can you make it home okay?" He nodded and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think I'm making it home." He gave her a grin and she nodded and smiled. If things went the way she hoped, she wasn't making it home either. Chandler held out his arm for her which she accepted and they left the party. 

"Want to get some coffee?" He asked. 

"Sure," she shrugged and they hailed a cab. They pulled in front of Central Perk a few minutes later and got out and found the ugly orange sofa empty. 

"No one ever seems to sit here," she said. "It's always open for us when we come in." (AN: Does anyone else ever notice that?) 

"Good," Chandler said and he sat down and couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"You're going to make me blush," she scolded.

"Sorry," he said but didn't remove his gaze from her face. They ordered and began to talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.

"You love Gatsby too?" Monica asked. "I just bought a new copy the other day because my copy is so worn."

"Wait? From Warner's Bookstore?"

"Yes?" She had bought the last copy! He had to smile at the irony of it. 

"Never mind," he assured her. After coffee, he led her to the park where a carriage was sitting out in front. "How convenient," he remarked. He helped her in and settled the blanket on their laps as they drove through the park on the horse drawn carriage.

"I remember I got lost once in the park," Monica said quietly staring into the dark woods of the park. "My grandmother had taken my brother and I to get ice cream and I got left behind." She smiled slightly. "I was so scared. I just sat in the sandbox and cried."

"The sandbox?" He asked. Bits and pieces of memories were forming in his head. She nodded studying his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"I've met you before," he said.

"Where?" 

"In the park. When we were little. In the sandbox, you were crying. You were lost, and I took you to my nanny and she helped you find your grandmother." Monica's hand went to her mouth as a half gasp escaped. It made perfect sense suddenly in her head.

"I told you that I liked your name," she muttered. He leaned forward abruptly and kissed her squarely on the mouth. She was taken back first and then fell into the kiss reciprocating all the passion he was. As snow began to fall throughout the city, Chandler and Monica sat in the carriage and kissing a lifetime of missed opportunities that needed to be made up. 

Monica woke up the next morning and could smell breakfast cooking. She sighed and buried her head in the pillow with a smile before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and climbing out. She wrapped the sheet around her lithe body and walked out into the kitchen. Chandler was in just flannel pants dancing around the kitchen.

"Hey you," she said breaking his reverie.

"Monica! You scared me," he said leaning forward and giving her a kiss. 

"I could see that," she said. "Nice moves, by the way." 

"Oh those?" He laughed along with her. He loved her laugh, the silvery sweet sound that filled the air. "You liked those huh?" She nodded and glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap, I'm late, I have to go," she missed the disappointed look that came upon his face as she slid back into the bedroom and threw on the dress from the night before. She pulled on her shoes as she ran towards the door. 

"What about breakfast?" Chandler asked holding up the skillet of eggs. 

"Sorry," she said shrugging as she grabbed a slice of bacon that was sitting on the table and rushing out the door. The door closed behind her and Chandler sighed and started cleaning up the breakfast for two, that would now be only for one. 

Monica rushed into the restaurant that she owned and sighed as she collapsed on the desk chair where she was supposed to be holding interviews. All through the interviews she tried to pay attention to the people, but her mind kept wandering. Back to that morning. Back to him. She couldn't believe that they had met again. She had never been a huge believer in fate or any of that, but this was almost enough to make her rethink that. 

"Ms. Geller?" The voice interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Miss Buffay is here to see you," her assistant informed her.

"Okay, send her in," Monica said and waited for the door to open. A blonde head peeked in and came inside. It took Monica a minute before she placed the face.

"You dated my brother!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh, yeah, I did," the woman said. "My name's Phoebe."

"Hi Phoebe, sit down," Monica gestured to the seat across from her. What were the odds? That was becoming Monica's saying recently. What were the odds that she would ever see Chandler again? Or that he would be friends with Rachel, who went to high school with Monica? Or that Ross's ex girlfriend, one of the only ones that she had actually liked, came into her restaurant asking for a job? Or that Chandler worked for her father? What were the odds? Monica found to her relief that Phoebe was actually qualified for the job.

"My sister's a waitress too," she told Monica. "She works at Riff's."

"Oh, I've been there," Monica said enjoying the conversation that she was having. Ross had been correct, she was a little strange, but nice. Extremely nice. Monica ended hiring her and then smiled thinking about Chandler, and how fate worked. And how she was definitely starting to believe. 

Chandler thought about Monica all day. Every time he saw her father, he saw her face. She was beautiful, and lovely, and elegant, and funny, and perfect. She was perfect. And would call her. Right then. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. A man answered. What was a man doing answering her phone?

"Hello?" 

"Hi, is Monica there?"

"No, she's not, can I take a message," the man asked and Chandler said no and hung up. What was another man doing at her apartment? Was it an ex-boyfriend? She had never said anything about having or not having a boyfriend. Married, he knew that she wasn't, but having or not having a boyfriend had not come up into the conversation. Why hadn't he asked? He felt so stupid all of a sudden. He would call her back later, he decided, and clear this up. Maybe it was just a friend. Yeah, that was it, just a friend. 

Monica got home that afternoon to find her brother in her apartment. 

"Hey!" She gave him a hug.

"Hey, I thought you and I could go get some dinner," he offered. "We haven't in awhile."

"That sounds like a great idea," she said. And Ross forgot to tell her about the man who called and chose not to leave a message, and Monica forgot to ask if anyone had called. And they left for dinner, not knowing that Chandler was going to call. 

Chandler was walking by the restaurant with one of his friends when he looked in the window and saw Monica sitting at the one table. She was drinking a glass of wine and she was sitting with a man. A man? Chandler felt his heart lurch and break into a million pieces. She was with another man? Someone might as well reach into his chest and take his heart and stomp on it. He turned and fled away from the restaurant, trying to put as much distance between it and him. His friend called out his name, but he ignored it as he ran across the pavement. In her defense, he knew that they had only met the night before, but still, she felt like she was his. She was his. She was supposed to be his, at least. He had thought so. Apparently, she didn't agree.

Monica was waiting for him to call. She'd check her messages every night when she got home from work. He wasn't calling her, and he wasn't returning her calls. She was at a loss as of what to do now. Should she go over to his apartment? She searched her memory of what she could have possibly done wrong. Nothing. She had done nothing wrong. The night they had spent together had been amazing. Hadn't it? Or was she just dreaming it? Imagining something that hadn't happened? The phone rang and she dove for it. 

"Hello?"

"Mon?" It was her newly acquired friend and employee.

"Hi Phoebe," Monica felt herself sigh internally. She had hoped it was him.

"What are you doing tonight?" I guess nothing, she thought to herself. Why hadn't he called? Why was he so obviously ignoring her?

"Not much of anything," Monica replied. 

"Want to come out with us?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." She had nothing better to do. She couldn't just sit and wait by the phone forever. No, that wouldn't do. She had to occupy herself with something. This was perfect, she told herself. A perfect distraction. Yes, just keep telling yourself that, she thought. Perfect. 

*~Oh no!!! Did you think that it would be that easy? Of course not! Please review and I'll post the next part soon. Probably soon because I've started it already. But it'll only get posted if you review. So review!!!!~*


	5. Always something there

~* Thank you so much for reviewing. Here is your Christmas present from me: the fifth part. So enjoy it and for my Christmas present you can leave a review! And oh I just heard the great news! Friends is coming back for another season!!!!!!!! I guess that's their Christmas present to us! The song is by Brian Whitman. Although I think that it's a remake, and I don't know who originally sang it. Hmm. So he wouldn't own the words either. Yeah, so I don't know who does. ~* 

Disclaimer: Oh, so they're not mine? Well, Scrooge, merry Christmas to you too. Geez, where's the holiday spirit people? Why can't I just have one or two? Are you really that selfish? (So, this is my way of saying, I don't own the characters.) 

Monica gave up on the hope that he'd call. She figured two weeks was a long time for someone to go without calling. But there was still that question of why he hadn't called. Why? What could she have possibly done that made him not want to call her? That night had been magical, that night had been special. 

"Mon?" It was Ross. They were sitting in the coffee house, where they spent a great deal of time in their new little group. Her, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey. Sometimes Rachel would come, and she could see a hint of attraction between her and Ross. 

"Hmm?" She came out of her reverie to answer him.

"Are you coming?"

"To where?" She really hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying. She needed to acquire that skill where you could half listen and half think. 

"To the symphony Tuesday night?"

"Oh, yes, sure," she nodded. 

"Well, I'm not going," Joey announced. "Since I don't have Monica telling me that I have to go to these things," he shot Monica a smile which she returned with a teasing glare. "I'm going to skip out."

"Why don't you ask Rachel?" Monica suggested. "We have the extra ticket."

"That's a great idea," Ross said. 

"Hey Chandler?" Rachel called to him from the kitchen. She had attempted to cook for him, but had ended up burning the chicken that she had made, and they had given in and ordered a pizza.

"Yes?"

"My friends called me and asked me to go to the symphony tomorrow night, do you want to come?" Chandler racked his brain for a good excuse not to have to go. It wasn't that he hated the symphony, it was just that some of Rachel's friends were stuck up snobs whom he would be happy if he never had to meet again.

"I don't know Rach," he said. "Can I check?'

"Sure, they don't know if they can scrounge up another ticket anyway," she assured him bringing her pizza out into the living room. "I just thought that it would be nice."

"Oh, then, I'll come if they have a ticket," Chandler gave in. Rachel was rapidly becoming his best friend. He hated to disappoint her. 

"Thanks Chandler," she said leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Chandler nodded and feigned a smile. He would just try to ignore her friends the night. Besides, you couldn't talk in a symphony right? He suddenly pictured Monica in the symphony beside him faking interest in Rachel's friends. She would have made fun of them behind their backs with him. She should be there. He wanted her to be there. Without her boyfriend, he thought bitterly. Time to move on, he reminded himself. What's in the past is in the past. 

__

I walk along the city streets

you used to walk along with me

and every step I take

reminds me of just how

it used to be

"I'm sorry I can't go, I have to work," Monica told her brother. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, we have a large party coming in that we're short staffed and I need to be there for," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Can you find someone else for the ticket?" 

"Yes, Rachel said that her one friend wanted to come, I guess I'll just give the ticket to him."

"Thanks Ross," she said. "I have to run. Have fun!" She left the coffeehouse and headed towards her restaurant. She honestly was upset about not being able to go. Something told her that it would have been an interesting evening. A very interesting evening. 

Chandler fidgeted with his tie as he and Rachel waited for her friends. 

"Rachel!" A man called out. 

"Ross!" She grabbed Chandler's hand and pulled him to the man and woman standing there. 

"This is Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Rachel and...."

"Chandler," Rachel supplied. "This is Chandler."

"Nice to meet you," Chandler extended his hand. Ross took it and shook it. 

"Come on," Ross said and led the group into the building. "I got great seats."

"So Phoebe, what do you do?" Chandler asked. 

"I work at a restaurant, and I do massaging on the side," Phoebe told him. "You?"

"I work for a large company, I'm an assistant to the CEO," he told her. 

"That sounds interesting," Phoebe said.

"Oh, it's not," Chandler replied and they both laughed. He caught the tail end of Rachel and Ross's conversation.

"It's a shame she had to work," Rachel said.

"I know, she loves the symphony," Ross said and he found their seats and sat down. Chandler could see sparks flying between Ross and Rachel. Not like they were between him and Monica. No, he told himself. You will not think about her tonight. 

"Monica?" He heard someone call and instinctively his head whipped around. It was a middle-aged man doing the calling. And the Monica in question was a seven-year-old.

"Daddy, when's the band going to play?" The little girl asked as her and her father passed Chandler. Stop thinking about her, he instructed again. Don't think about her. That, however, was easier said then done. 

Monica was flustered at her restaurant. It was the lunch rush and Phoebe and the other waiters and waitresses were running around trying to get plates out to tables. Monica herself was even taking food out to customers when a waiter or waitress was busy. 

"Chandler! I can't believe you!" She heard and Monica spun around crashing right into Phoebe with a tray of chicken parmesan that spilled all over the front of Monica's shirt. 

"Mon! I'm so sorry," Phoebe apologized grabbing napkins and dabbing the front of the shirt trying to get the sauce off.

"No, it was my fault," Monica assured her. She looked around the restaurant to see where the voice was coming from. It was a woman, and the Chandler whom she was correcting was a twenty-year-old young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She sighed. He was getting to her. She needed to stop this. This was not helping. 

"I'm going to go change," Monica said and hurried back to her office. She got inside and shut the door and sighed leaning her head back against it. It would be a long day, she could tell already. 

"Mon?" Phoebe knocked on the door a few minutes later. 

"Come in," Monica said and Phoebe peeked her head in. "Is it still a madhouse out there?"

"No. It's settled down now," Phoebe said and sat down opposite of Monica. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just...." Monica's voice trailed off. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. But thanks," Monica smiled at her friend. 

"I don't think so Monica. You've been acting really strange. What's going on?" Monica sighed and the whole story poured out all at once.

"And now he won't return my calls and hasn't called me and I can't figure out what I've done. And I heard his name, only he's now a twenty-year old girl." She dropped her head into her hands.

"That's quite a story," Phoebe said when Monica was finished. 

"Tell me about it." Monica glanced up at her friend who was giving her a sympathetic glance. 

"Maybe you should go to his apartment?" 

"And what? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he hates me? What if says horrible things to me?" 

"Then at least you'll know that you tried your best. That you tried and you failed, but at least you'll know." Monica still looked unconvinced. "Monica, look at this way, you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." 

__

how can I forget you girl?

when there is always something there to remind me

always something there to remind me

shadows fall I pass the smoky place

where we would dance at night

I can't help recalling

how it felt to kiss and hold you tight

Chandler walked down the street filled with people hurrying to and from work and school and various places and he pulled his coat closer to his body. It was almost Christmas, he reminded himself. In the new year he could start again. A fresh start. A new start. It would be perfect. She would be just a distant memory. He got onto the subway and sat down. He hardly ever took the subway, but it was too cold to walk and he didn't feel like taking a cab. He found a seat by two teenage girls in school uniforms with their books firmly held in their hands as the subway maneuvered it's way through the tunnel. 

"Did you find a quote from the book yet?" The one asked leaning over the other girl to peer at her paper. 

"Oh, yeah, um..." the girl flipped through her book. "Page 101."

"What does it say?" The first girl asked.

"'There must have been moments even that afternoon that Daisy tumbled short of his dreams-not through her own fault but because of the colossal vitality of his illusion. It had gone beyond her, beyond everything. He had thrown himself into it with a creative passion, adding to it all the time, decking it out with every bright feather that drifted his way.'" She stopped reading and said something to her friend. 

"Is that the _Great Gatsby_?" Chandler asked suddenly realizing what they had been reading. They looked up at him startled.

"Yes?" Chandler simply nodded, now lost in his own thoughts. That was Monica's favorite book. And of course, his favorite. He remembered that part. Was Monica his Daisy? Was he just building her up in his head? Was she really that perfect? He got to his stop and left the two girls to do their schoolwork as thoughts of Monica ran through his head. It was a perfect night. She had been perfect. What had happened to his not thinking about her? He really needed a better distraction. He went home and took out his torn and ripped copy and began to read it. It reminded him of her. And that was painful, but cathartic, and he kept reading well into the night. 

__

how can I forget you girl?

when there is always something there to remind me

always something there to remind me

I was born to love her

and I will never be free

you'll always be a part of me

Monica walked into the video rental store. She searched the titles for a good chick flick. She was having Rachel and Phoebe over for a girls' night. She browsed the titles and wasn't finding anything good. 

"Excuse me?" She heard someone ask up at the counter. "Do you have any of the _Die Hards_?" Chandler's favorite movie. He had said that it was his favorite. She fought back the urge to think about him. She had been doing so well. She had talked Phoebe out of going to his apartment, and now had almost forgotten about him. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about him. She placed the video she had in her hands back onto the shelf and left the store. She just walked for awhile and was surprised to find herself in front of his building. She forced her feet to move, but she was rooted in place. She saw that his light was on, so he was home. All she would have to do....No, she shook her head. He didn't want to see her. She moved away and got on the subway. Two young girls were getting off as she was getting on, their arms full of books. She moved aside so that they could pass and found an empty seat. 

"What movies did you get?" Phoebe asked when Monica walked in. "What took you so long? You've been gone for over an hour." 

"Oh, they had nothing good, so I went to another store. And they had nothing good either," Monica lied. "I looked for awhile, but I figured we could just watch one of my movies." 

"Oh, that's fine," Rachel spoke up. Her and Phoebe shared a look as Monica passed them and went straight into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She sighed as she splashed water onto her face. Why did it have to be this hard? She put a fake smile on her face and went out to join her friends. Anything to keep her mind off him. 

__

If you should find you miss the sweet 

and tender love we used to share

just go back to the places

where we used to meet

and I'll be there

how can I forget you girl?

when there is always something there to remind me

always something there to remind me

Monica was walking home from work and could hear a choir. They were standing out on the steps of a church singing Christmas carols. She stopped to listen to them. 

"I'll be home for Christmas," the sang. "You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree. Christmas eve will find me where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams." She shivered and pulled her coat closer to her. She glanced up as snow began to gently fall to the ground. She closed her eyes and listened to the music and let the snow swirl around her. It was perfect. It was magical. 

Chandler walked down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets. He could hear a choir, and he decided to go listen to them. He made his way over to the church and was walking when he ran right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, no..." she trailed off. Their eyes met and she gasped. "Chandler?"

"Monica?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was...I heard the music," he pointed to the choir.

"Oh."

"Oh." They were silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you call?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you call me? I tried to call several times...and you...didn't call."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend," he said and he contain the bitterness the crept into his voice.

"What boyfriend?"

"I saw you! I saw you eating dinner with him!"

"When?"

"The day after," Chandler said. "Why didn't you tell me that you were dating someone?"

"I wasn't! I'm not!" It dawned on her suddenly. "That's my brother!"

"That was your brother?"

"Uh-huh," she said and began laughing. "You thought...that I....I was dating him?" She kept laughing. It was either laugh or cry and she was pretty sure that the tears would freeze to her face.

"Your brother?" He kept repeating. 

"Yes, Ross, my brother."

"Ross?" He had met him. He had gone to the symphony with him. She was supposed to go. She had to work. That's who they were talking about. He had taken her ticket. 

"Yes. So that's why you didn't call?"

"I thought....it doesn't matter," he said and took her hand and leaned in to kiss her. "You're not dating anyone?"

"Nope."

"Not now?"

"Nope."

"Not then?"

"Nope." 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." She smiled. He gave her a kiss and her arms encircled around his neck as she fell into his arms. The snow fell and the choir sang and they continued to kiss.

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly. 

"I heard the music too," she said motioning to the choir.

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" He offered.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"No?"

"No. It's fate." 

__

I was born to love her

and I will never be free

you'll always be a part of me

always something there to remind me

always something there

there's always something there

I was born to love her

~*Fear not good folk of fanfiction land. I will write an epilogue I believe, but only if you want me to. So drop me a note and tell me what you thought or think or even what you want for Christmas if you want to! Oh, and an early Merry Christmas! ~* 


	6. Cause it's fate

~* Here, lovely readers, is the epilogue. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed the end. ~*

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters. 

"So that's how you met?"

"Yes."

"That's a nice story Mommy."

"I think so too."

"Was Daddy nervous when you got married?"

"I suppose."

"Were you?"

"You won't tell Daddy?" 

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"I was terrified."

"Terrified?"

"Oh, yeah, sweaty palms, shaking knees, the whole nine yards."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Good night Mommy."

"Good night sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Monica leaned over and turned the light switch off. She turned around to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"So terrified huh?" He asked when she got out into the hall.

"Oh, yes, you?"

"I was fine. Calm as a crystal blue lake."

"Really?"

"Oh, no. I was afraid I was going to pee myself for most of the morning." She laughed.

"I love you," she whispered as she fell into his arms. 

"I love you too." Chandler kissed her and then pushed the hair off her face. "Can you believe we almost didn't get together?"

"No."

"No what?"

"We would gotten together somehow. We were meant to be." She started down the stairs and into the living room.

"We were?"

"Definitely."

"So Mrs. Bing. You believe in soul mates?"

"Yes, and I'm still waiting for mine." 

"Hey!" She giggled. 

"Just kidding." They settled down on the couch and Chandler handed her a glass of wine. He still couldn't believe after five years that they were married. That he had her in his arms every night, and he got to wake up with her in his arms every morning. It was too much to think about. It was so surreal. 

"Speaking of soul mates," he said picking up her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Guess what came today?"

"Hmm?"

"Ross and Rachel's wedding invitation." She grinned.

"It took them long enough," she smirked. 

"They could say the same about us," he reminded her. 

"That's a point, I suppose." She suddenly laughed. 

"What?" He asked.

"I was just remembering how you thought that I was cheating on you with Ross. Of all people! Ross!" 

"Come on, you would have made the same mistake." Monica snorted. 

"Except I wouldn't." Chandler glanced at his wife. It still felt good saying that. His wife, even after all these years. And their daughter, their perfect daughter, who loved to hear the story of her parents, maybe even as much as Monica enjoyed telling it. 

"Do you remember at our wedding, when Joey went to give the toast?" Chandler asked his wife.

"Oh my God! Yes!" They both laughed as they remembered his horrendous attempt to give a speech.

__

Five years before: 

"Joe, maybe you shouldn't give the speech," Chandler said. Joey was stumbling drunk.

"No, man. I can do it. I can definitely give the speech. Because," he motioned for Chandler to lean down. Chandler did as he was instructed. He could smell the alcohol on Joey's breath, but he chose not to comment. 

"Because why Joey?"

"Because I am not as think as you drunk I am." Chandler groaned and went to find Monica. She was standing talking to her parent's friends in a gorgeous white gown. No, gown wasn't the only thing that was gorgeous, she was. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a tiara and her bouquet of red roses had been set down somewhere. A blue eye winked at him as she continued her conversation. He finally grabbed her elbow and stole her away. 

"Thanks," she said leaning in to give him a kiss. 

"I can't believe you married me."

"I can't either."

"Hey!"

"I meant...the other way....you....I'm done talking now." He laughed and kissed her again.

"I know what you meant." 

"Really? Why didn't you stop me from digging myself that hole then?" She asked teasingly. 

"It was more fun that way," he shrugged. They made their way over to their table. Joey came over and Monica could clearly see what her new husband had seen and that was that Joey was drunk. Really drunk. Falling down drunk.

"Should he be giving a speech?" Monica asked.

"Probably not," Chandler said shrugging. 

"Hi, I'm Joey. I'm the best man. I met Monica through her brother. And I dated her for awhile. In fact, I would have married her if she would have asked, but she didn't. Cause right after we broke up was when she met Chandler....funny story her meeting Chandler. Anyway, I won't bore you with that story, I'll just tell you this much: Monica is hot. Really hot. You should see her naked. Well, of course, only Chandler will see her naked from now on, but man...she is one hot naked chick." Monica gasped and turned red. Chandler turned red but for a different reason then his new bride. He looked like he was going to murder Joey. Joey was oblivious to the gasps and the glares that he was receiving. "And man, is she good in bed. Of course, that's another thing that only Chandler will get to know from now on, but take my word on it. Mr. Geller," Mr. Geller looked as furious as Chandler. "She's good. You did good raising her." 

"Joey," it was Phoebe pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop talking. Just stop talking. For the love of all that is good and holy in this world stop talking!" Phoebe yelled. That's when Chandler came up to Joey and with one swift move, punched his lights out. 

__

Present: 

"I still can't believe he told everyone I was good in bed," Monica said laughing. They were laughing now, but it took them awhile to forgive Joey and be able to laugh about it. 

"I know, I was going to kill him," Chandler said.

"It's so sweet that you would fight for my honor," Monica said pretending to fan herself. Chandler smiled and blushed. 

"I couldn't let him talk about my woman that way," he said. 

"Your woman?" Monica asked slapping his shoulder. 

"Yes you are mine, and I am yours."

"You said that in your wedding vows," she reminded him.

"I know I did."

"I loved it then too."

"I know you did."

"I love you."

"I know you do." Chandler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. A little voice interrupted her two parents.

"Mommy?" Chandler and Monica both quickly sat up.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Monica asked straightening her shirt out. 

"I had a bad dream."

"That's too bad. Come here Sarah," Monica motioned for her daughter to come to her. Sarah scurried across the living room floor and into her mother's open arms. 

"What were you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"We were talking about our wedding day," Chandler told her. 

"Did Mommy look beautiful Daddy?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Chandler replied. "The only other time she looked more beautiful was the day that she had you and held you in her arms." Sarah smiled. 

"Was I beautiful?"

"Kind of wrinkled, but yes, extremely beautiful," Chandler assured her. Sarah switched laps and curled up on her father's. 

"You knew that you wanted to be with Mommy from the first moment that you met her, right Daddy?" 

"I didn't even know her name. I passed her on the sidewalk, and then watched her walk away."

"But you found her again," little Sarah persisted. "Cause it's fate." Monica smiled at her daughter and husband.

"Fate," she echoed. And it had been fate. It had been kismet, or whatever other word that fit. Serendipity, chance, luck, divine intervention. It was, Monica and Chandler were sure of it. And maybe they were setting their daughter up for disappointment by showing her that true love exists. That it was real and it could be found. 

"Tell the story again," Sarah begged of her father. 

"Again, baby?"

"Please Daddy?" Chandler smiled and winked at his wife and began the story of true love, of soulmates, of fate. That mysterious Fate that deserves the capitol letter that eludes and enchants us all. 

"Okay, so there I was planning my escape and low and behold there's this pretty little girl with big blue eyes sitting in the sandbox crying her eyes out. And of course I couldn't leave here there, so I went over to her and......." 

*~ So it's done! Guess what? I got the Friends trivia game for Christmas, and now I have to find someone to play with me, cause no one is as obsessed as I am! Anyway, I hope that everyone had a great Christmas, and have a happy New Year! Oh, and review for me, please!!~*


End file.
